It's Okay, That's Love (Soo-Kwang Fanfiction)
by ArminSoulmate
Summary: Kei-soo Park has lived in Korea with Ji Hae-soo, Park Soo-kwang, and Jo Dong-min for a little over 7 years. She is close friends with all three of her roommates. She thinks of Hae-soo as her older sister and of Dong-min as her weird, very weird, brother. Kei-soo is usually very blunt around people she is comfortable with it's how she shows she cares. Throughout the time sh
1. It's Okay, That's Love- Episode 1- Ch 1

Character Name: Kei Soo Park

Family: Mom (Catherine Park), Dad (Patrick Park), Older brother (Patrick Quinn Park)

Age: 24

Occupation: Teaching children how to play instruments and how to speak English

Kei-soo POV

I hear the front door open and I know it's Hae-soo being so freaking loud. She turned the TV on and is going into cabinets and using the sink too. Doesn't this woman know how to be quiet, some people want to sleep in today. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. So I get up still in my pajamas and go down stairs.

I see Hae-soo watching TV, and she finally sees me. She doesn't talk as she is eating cereal from a dirty looking bowl. I sit down next to her to watch the TV as well. The news is on, it's about that writer guy who got stabbed. I actually laughed when I heard about it because he was stabbed with a fork. Hehe.

I was busy thinking to myself when Hae-soo started talking out loud.

"Is he a celebrity or a writer?" Hae-soo says staring at the TV. I turn and look at her.

"His face is so shiny! Seriously! Looks like he would take advantage of his face." She is still staring at the TV. I guess the reporter guy said something she didn't like because she turned the TV off.

"You know talking to yourself out loud is weird." I say to her, she smiles at me while eating more of her cereal. I give her a disgusted look and place my hand over her mouth.

"Didn't you learn to not speak when you're eating Hae-soo?!" She just shoves my hand away still smiling.

"I've been waiting for his book for months," She tells me.

"he has no manners towards his readers." I nod in understandment as she grabs an apple off the coffee table and takes a bite when a hand grabs it from her. It's Dong-min who looks as sleepy as I feel at the moment.

"What are you?" He asks Hae-soo with an annoyed voice.

"Why are you moving in early in the morning?" Hae-soo just throws a piece of the apple at him, and I smile.

"Turning on the television so loud, that no one can sleep!" He sounds like he's scolding her, but neither takes him seriously.

"I guess so." Hae-soo shrugs.

"I'm just like that." She grabs the apple from him.

"Why do you steal what I'm eating?" She walks away. Dong-min gives me a look. I just give him a sheepish smile. Then he goes back to scolding Hae-soo about her cereal bowl and him not being her servant.

Then I hear something that gets my attention. "Soo-kwang! Noona is home! Move my luggage!" Hae-soo yells upstairs. I get off the couch and walk towards her.

"Hae-soo can't you leave him alone for a bit." I say to her.

"He's upset." Dong-min says basically the same thing but in a more demanding way. Does she listen no of course not why would she? She walks up the stairs to his room with Dong-min and I following close behind her.

When we get to Soo-kwang's room it's really depressing. He's playing pretty sad music with tissues on the floor everywhere. He looks like he is sleeping though which is good at least he is getting rest. Dong-min is slower than Hae-soo and I so when he finally gets to Soo-kwang's room he is yelling something but stops mid-sentence. He looks around the room a little stunned.

"He blew his nose. I saw him." Dong-min says while nodding at the both of us. I'm kind of confused but Hae-soo gives him a look that says 'really'.

"Oh. Just blowing from above." He confirms to the both of us. Dong-min keeps on talking but I'm kind of confused about what he was talking about. Hae-soo leaves though after Dong-min is finished talking.

"What did you mean by that?" I ask Dong-min. He gives me a weird look at first then a creepy smile appears on his face.

"If you don't get it do you want me to explain it to you?" He asks, while he walks closer to Soo-kwang.

"Your starting to get creepy old man so it's making me apprehensive." I respond. That seems to make him upset though.

"Why you-" Soo-kwang grabs his arm.

"Hyung leave her alone." Dong-min looks to be still upset but doesn't seem to be upset enough to yell. Soo-kwang then turns to me.

"Kei-soo can I talk to hyung alone?" I nod at Soo-kwang and leave them alone. After I shut the door to Soo-kwang's room I walk to my room and begin to get ready for the day.

 **2 years and 2 months later**

Kei-Soo POV

Today I have to start teaching one child, Kai, how to speak English. He should be here soon it's already 9:00am he is supposed to be here at 9:30am. Hae-Soo already left for work and I don't think the boys are working today. Dong-min's wife is here today though, she is ok I guess. She keeps to herself.

I hear the doorbell ring and go to answer it. It's Kai, and he looks excited to learn some English today. I let him in so we can sit across from each other at the kitchen table. We start off just talking to each other so I can learn how he thinks and what he responds well to in order to teach him more effectively.

When we're about to get started with the lesson I have planned for today, I hear a weird noise coming from Dong-min's room. I leave Kai at the kitchen table to look at the lesson I made, so I can go check what the noise is. As I reach Dong-min's room I see it's Soo-kwang who is making the weird noise. He has tourettes syndrome so I at least know it's not anything that serious. It still worries me a bit because he usually has to be nervous or uncomfortable for it to flare up.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. He doesn't answer me right away as he is still trying to calm down. Dong-min answers me instead.

"He's fine." Dong-min tells me.

"I think he was going to ask me something but," he glances at his wife in bed next to him and looks back to me.

"Oh," I look between Dong-min and his wife. "why would you do that when there are other people here?"

"She has to get on a plane two hours." He pouts at me. "What am I supposed to do wait?"

I look at Soo-kwang to see he has calmed down to where he isn't twitching anymore and just looks uncomfortable. I look back at Dong-min, "Still at least lock the door so people don't walk in on you too." I tell Dong-min and his wife.

He laughs a little, "Of course, I'll lock my door next time." He looks back at his wife. "Now, can you two get out so that we can continue?" Dong-min asks.

Soo-kwang grabs my hand and pulls me away and shuts the door. "That was weird right?" He asks me.

"Of course, that was weird." I answer immediately. "I'm teaching a child in the kitchen what if he walked in to that?" He squeezes my hand, which I finally notice he is still holding. Soo-kwang notices too as he lets go and takes a step back. I'm a little hurt but I understand, he doesn't like me that way.

"Your teaching someone today?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I answer with a sad smile. "I'm teaching Kai English today."

"Can I watch you teach him today?" He asks. I give him a weird look he never wants to watch me teach. It reminds him of when he was in school.

"I-I-I m-mean if you want me to that is." He tells me when I look at him in confusion. I put my hand on his arm and he stops.

"It's fine Soo-Kwang." I smile at him and start walking to the kitchen table. "Kai will probably like having you there."

"Why?" Soo-kwang asks.

"Because if your there he won't feel nervous about us being the only people in the room." I answer him. He nods in understandment as we both enter the kitchen to continue the English lesson with Kai.

When I'm done teaching Kai his English lesson for the day his mom comes and takes him home. Soo-kwang sat through the whole thing trying to be quiet but come on its him. When has he ever been quiet. During the lesson he tried to learn like Kai. Trying to say the words I was teaching but pronouncing them wrong. It made me and Kai laugh. He made the lesson fun to learn. I might have to include him in my lessons more often.

After Kai left it was just Soo-kwang and I in the living room. We ended up just sitting on opposite ends of the couch with our feet touching each other in the middle. It wasn't that weird for us, we sit like this all the time when we're alone.

All of a sudden my phone started ringing, it made me flinch because it was such a shrill sound. I answered it as soon as I saw who was calling.

"Hi, Hae-soo" I said into my phone.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" She asks with a sickly sweet voice. I make eye contact with Soo-kwang and we both sit up. I put the phone in between us and put it on speaker.

"Depends on what you want." I answer.

"Can you come to the talk show with me today?" She asks.

"Why?" I question. "I thought Dong-min was supposed to do that not you."

"He was, but since his wife is here he asked me to do it for him instead." She answers.

"Oh ok," I respond. "I guess I can come, is your boyfriend going to be there?"

"Yes he is." She answers with attitude. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, of course not." I say while rolling my eyes. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you!" She says

"Yeah, yeah." I hang up the phone. Soo-kwang raises an eye brow at me. "What?"

"You don't like Hae-soo's boyfriend?" He asks confused.

"Well," I begin with a smirk on my face. "I have a theory that he is cheating on her." Soo-kwang goes to say something but I put my finger on his mouth.

"I think he is only dating her for one thing and one thing only." He nods.

"I know it might seem like I just think lowly of him but I just get a feeling that I'm right. You know what I mean?" I finish my explanation. I pull my finger away from his lips so he can speak.

"So you just have a feeling about him?" Soo-kwang asks.

"Yeah it's just a gut feeling," I answer nodding my head. "If I'm wrong about him I'll be happy to apologize."

"Are you really going to leave to the talk show?" He asks me scooting closer like he is cold.

"Yes," I say pulling him into a side hug. "I have to comb my hair so it's presentable and put make up on and stuff."

"But I like your hair like this." He tells me while messing with my hair. He pulls me closer to him. "I like it better when you don't have make up on."

"Thanks" I hug him tighter. "But I still have to get ready." I get up from the couch and move to go upstairs.

"I'm cold now!" Soo-kwang whines.

"That's why we have blankets!" I laugh going into my room.

I just got to the building where the talk show is being held and Hae-soo isn't here yet. I don't want to go inside so I'm messing with my phone until she gets here. She texts me that she is here and I look up to see her getting out of a taxi. She walks up to me.

"Why are you outside?" She asks giving me a weird look.

"I don't know." I shrug. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I don't know or really like anybody in this building."

"Well at least one of your favorite people is here now." Hae-soo gestures to herself smiling.

"Haha." I 'laugh'. "Where are we supposed to go anyway?"

Hae-soo grabs my hand and pulls me inside the building. "Just follow me." She says tugging me along. She stops when Min-young stops her. Min-young starts talking to Hae-soo about the guest on the talk show. It's the writer dude that got stabbed with a fork. I just follow the two as they walk through the building.

We finally reach what seems to be a make-up room. The writer dude is getting his make-up done. Min-young introduces herself and introduces Hae-soo as well. She doesn't introduce me though and I see why. I'm not part of the show at all.

"Are you part of the show too?" Jang Jae-yul asks me.

"No, I'm Hae-soo's friend." I answer. "I'm going to watch the show from a distance."

"Oh, and I thought I was going to debate against two pretty girls." He smiles at me. I just roll my eyes at him.

A girl walks in and starts freaking out over Jang Jae-yul. She wants his autograph. Min-young gets her to leave though after Jae-yul talks to her. I leave the room but Hae-soo hesitates a minutes then shuts the door. She looks annoyed.

"What is it?" I ask, what did he do in a minute that upset her.

"He was looking at the make-up artists low cut shirt." She answers me with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Well he is only a man." I say. "Although the least he could do is look away."

"Exactly." Hae-soo agrees. "when the show ends are you going to be outside?"

"Probably," I respond. "I'll stay in here for the actual show then head outside when the audience is surrounding you guys." We walk to the area where the guests are supposed to come out from.

"Wish me luck." She smiles at me. I grin back and hug her.

"Good luck." I walk to the front of the so I can sit in one of the waiting chairs to watch the show.

This talk show is pretty good. Hae-soo and Jae-yul really suit each other. Whatever Hae-soo said Jae-yul had an answer and vice versa. I can tell she was annoyed with him though which is funny. I can tell that is exactly what he was trying to do too.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway and I look up to see it's Hae-soo and Choi Ho. I stand up.

"That was cool Hae-soo." I smile and loop my arm through hers.

"He was really annoying." She tells me.

"You know he asked you to wait." Choi Ho tells her.

"I never said I would." She responds.

We go outside and wait for a taxi to stop.

"You know our 300 days are coming up soon." Choi Ho tells Hae-soo smiling. Hae-soo tightens her arm around mine. She smiles and nods at Choi Ho. "You won't be able to escape on that day."

A taxi pulls up in front of us and she immediately pushes me inside. As she steps in I see that Jae-yul is trying to catch up.

"Please go quickly." Hae-soo tells more than asks the taxi driver.

"Do you have gum?" She asks me. I nod and give her some.

"So what did you think of the infamous Jang Jae-yul?" I ask with a grin on my face.

She puts the gum in her mouth. "He has narcissistic personality disorder and thinks the sun rotates around him."

"Oh," I nod. "So you like him?" I grin at her.

"Oh shut up." She shoves me playfully. "I'm taking you home then I'm going to the doctor dinner thing."

"Fine with me I get to relax at home." I smile.

As soon as I got home I had to change and leave again. Soo-kwang wanted to go to a club, but he didn't want to go alone. So I changed into more comfortable clothes. We got into a taxi and headed to the club. Soon after we got to the club Hae-soo called Soo-kwang. She asked where he was. She arrived at the club soon after that. They were both dancing except me. I'm not much for dancing. Unless it's from like a music video or something.

I was just sitting at the bar sipping my diet coke when I see a familiar face. It's Jang Jae-yul. he is surrounded by girls. Typical. I think he is trying to ignore them though. He notices me as well. A smirk appears on his face as he walks over to me.

"Not much for dancing?" He asks taking a sip of his drink.

"Nope," I respond. "I'm more of a people watcher."

I glance at him. "If you're looking for pretty Hae-soo she is dancing over there." I gesture to where she is in the club. He sees her instantly and smiles.

"You know your pretty too right?" Jae-yul asks me.

"Why do you care?" I answer with a question. He steps a little closer to me and I tense.

"No reason just curious." He says.

"Uh-huh." I sip my drink. He walks away to bug Hae-soo.

I just sit near the bar sipping my drink. Soo-kwang walks over after Jae-yul leaves to find Hae-soo.

"What did the jerk want?" Soo-kwang asks.

"Nothing." I answer.

"Was he mean to you?" He asks.

"No," I sip my drink. "He wanted to know where Hae-soo was and I told him."

"That's it?" He asks. "I thought I saw you tense up when he was talking to you."

"I did." I confirm.

"Why?" He asks.

"He stepped close to me and called me pretty." I respond.

"He made you uncomfortable then?" He asks.

"Why so many questions?" I ask in response.

He looks away but turns back to me quickly. "I was worried about you."

"Awe," I smile and put my arms around his waist and hug him. "Soo-kwang that's sweet."

He smiles and pulls me close to him. Who knows maybe there is hope for a serious relationship between us after all. After that Soo-kwang danced with some girls, and we went home.


	2. It's Okay, That's Love- Episode 2- Ch 2

Some construction people have been doing stuff to the room that is next to mine, it's annoying. Why are they changing it so much in the first place? The dude moving in must like his room a very certain way. I wake up to them working on the room it's 9:00am so I should get up anyway. I slowly walk down the stairs to see Dong-min and Soo-kwang in the living room. Dong-min was doing weird exercises while Soo-kwang was eating something sitting down.

"Look who's finally up!" Dong-Min smiles at me. I don't say anything and lay on the couch. They continue the conversation they were having before I walked in the room.

"The person moving in told them to never let anyone see the bathroom." Dong-Min said to Soo-Kwang and I.

Soo-Kwang still has food in his mouth but he responds anyway. "That's weird right?" He asks.

"Of course it is." I say sitting up on the couch.

"The person moving in could be as weird as us living here." Dong-Min mentions.

"I heard he is Tae-Yong's friend." Soo-Kwang informs us. Dong-Min continues talking about Tae-Yong and his friend that is moving in but I wasn't paying attention because Soo-Kwang got up and started moving around weirdly.

"Hyung, I met a girl doing this dance." Soo-Kwang says to Dong-Min. That little shuffle is called dancing.

Then Dong-Min started copying Soo-kwang, and they started moving their butts awkwardly.

"Whoa!" I covered my eyes. "That is not a sight I ever want to see again."

"Oh come on." Soo-Kwang stops 'dancing' and walks over to me. "It can't be that bad, the girl I met liked it."

"Well that girl must have never seen real dancing then." I stand up and stretch. "Well while you guys do this I'm going to look up some real dancing to get this image out of my mind." I walk back up the stairs to my room.

Someone is ringing the dang doorbell! Why is someone ringing the dang doorbell!

"Soo-Kwang!" I hear Hae-Soo yell.

"Soo-Kwang!" At least she isn't calling m-

"Kei-Soo!" Seriously?

"Kei-Soo!" Nope I'm not leaving my room if she has the energy to yell she can get the door herself.

"The doorbell is ringing!" She's in the hallway now. I get up and leave my room to see everyone minus Soo-Kwang in the hallway.

"Why all the yelling?" I ask everyone.

"I can't answer the doorbell." Hae-Soo protests.

I look up at her to see a towel on her head. Oh that's why.

"Well neither can I Soo-Kwang is having a seizure right now." Dong-Min tells us as Soo-Kwang stumbles into the hallway as well. I walk over to him and he grabs both of my arms.

"We're treating him." Dong-Min tells Hae-Soo. Hae-Soo leaves to answer the door, and we move back into the room Soo-Kwang was in.

"Hey it's ok Soo-Kwang." I put my hands on his shoulders as he continues to grip my arms. I move my hands to his head to stop him from moving so much. I hear someone open the door but I don't turn to see who it is. Soo-Kwang turns to see and it freaks him out more.

"Get out!" Soo-Kwang screams at the person at the door. I make him look back at me by moving his head.

"Shhh" I say in the calmest voice I can make. "It's okay." He stops shaking and breaths slowly.

"Thanks Kei." Soo-Kwang says calming down.

I smile and mess his hair up, he looks up at me

"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

After that I go back to my room to change into my clothes for the day, and run a comb through my hair so it looks presentable. Then I go back out into the hallway to welcome our new housemate. I still don't know who it is but hopefully he isn't that weird.

As I approach his room I notice Dong-min leaving the room with a less than pleasant expression on his face. He stops next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. Squeezes my shoulder and continues walking. Well that was weird but whatever he can't be that bad.

I knock on the doorframe of the new guy's room to get his attention. He comes to the door and I finally see who it is.

"Well I know who you are." I say looking at him. "Jang Jae Yul."

He looks up at me. "Yeah I guess you do." He walks closer to me as I'm still in the doorway. "But I've never had the pleasure of learning your name."

I smile and hold out my hand. "I'm Kim Kei-Soo." He grabs my hand and shakes it.

"Nice to finally put a name to a face." Jae-yul says.

"Yeah," I pull my hand away. "Sorry about that it never really occurred to me that you didn't know my name."

"Well welcome to your new home. If you have any questions about the people who live here or anything else feel free to ask me." I smile at him and he nods in return. I turn to go downstairs to see Hae-soo walking towards Jae-yul's room.

"Well I guess life is going to get exciting." I smirk as I walk pass her.

"Shut up." She tells me.

When I get down stairs I walk to the kitchen and make myself some cereal for breakfast. As I'm eating breakfast at the kitchen table Soo-Kwang comes downstairs also dressed for the day. He gets cereal as well and sits next to me at the table.

"So are you working today?" I ask him.

"Yeah," He answers. "Are you teaching anyone today?"

"Uh-huh," I respond with a smile. "A little girl this time."

"Is she learning English or music?" Soo-Kwang asks me.

"English, she is actually really good." I say. "I think she just needs to know more words but she's pretty good with the grammar."

Soo-Kwang nods as he takes a bite of his cereal. "When do you think you'll be done?"

I shrug. "It shouldn't take long." I take a bite of my cereal. "Why?"

"Well," He looks nervous all of a sudden. "I was thinking that if you finish teaching that girl?" He sends me a questioning look, I give him the same look until I finally get what he's asking.

"Sang-hee," I smile thinking about the little girl I'm going to teach. "She's really pretty too."

He smiles a little before continuing what he was going to ask me. "After you finish teaching Sang-hee, if you would want to get a coffee with me?"

"Really?" I ask kind of shocked.

"Yeah," Soo-Kwang answers. "unless you don't want to that is."

"Of course I want to." I smile as he looks over at me. "I'm just surprised you asked is all."

Soo-Kwang and I finish our breakfast around the same time, and he went to work after rinsing out his bowl. I can't wait till I finish teaching Sang-hee maybe I'll be one step closer to being in a more than friends relationship with Soo-Kwang.

After spending a good 2-3 hours of teaching Sang-hee new words and what they meant and how to put them into sentences. I was saying goodbye and scheduling another day to teach her with her mom. Immediately after they left I went to the kitchen table to clean up the flashcards I used to teach vocabulary to Sang-hee. Then I left to coffeesmith downstairs where Soo-Kwang works.

As I walked into the coffee place I saw Soo-Kwang wiping a table and walked towards him.

"Hey." I greet Soo-Kwang as I tap him on his shoulder. He turns around.

"Hey Kei," He responds. "You can order a drink and sit down I'm almost done." I nod.

I walk to the cash register and order a small coffee. I chat with Hae-soo's sister while she makes my coffee. After I get my coffee I see Hae-soo walk in and give Soo-Kwang a fist bump as she walks past him. She sees me standing in front of the counter. She hugs me and reaches around me to eat a piece of a waffle that's probably for a customer. Her sister comes over to yell at her while I walk away to sit at a table.

Soon after I sit down Soo-kwang walks over to sit with me.

"So how was teaching Sang-hee?" He asks while sipping his coffee.

"It was good, she is very smart so it wasn't that hard." I smile thinking about the words I taught her today. Now that I think about it Jae-yul didn't really leave his room today, that's weird.

"What about you did anything exciting happen today?" I ask.

"Nope," He shrugs. "It was pretty boring to be honest."

"Are you going to watch the soccer match today?" He continues.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile at him. "You guys get really into it when we score it's funny watching you freak out." He laughs a little at that.

"You know Choi Ho is coming right?" Soo-Kwang mentions.

"I know, he is Hae-Soo's boyfriend." I start messing with my fingers. "I actually have an even worse feeling about him today."

"Why?" He asks in confusion.

"It's just a feeling." I shrug. "I think that something is going to happen during the soccer match today."

"Well then hopefully it won't be that big of a disaster." He smiles. "I don't want it to affect us watching the game." Soo-Kwang checks his watch and his smile disappears.

"What's wrong?" I question him.

"My break is over." He looks sad about it, I put my hand on his.

"Hey I'll see you at home ok?" I try to make him feel better. He looks at me and nods. I walk out of the coffee place, and walk back home.

Everyone is here and it's really loud with all the people here. Even if they are sort of friends with me they don't really have conversations with me unless Soo-Kwang includes me in his conversations with them. I'm just sitting on the end of the couch closest to the kitchen while Min-young gets up and tries to change the channel. Almost immediately Soo-Kwang takes the remote away from her.

"The commercials are on." Min-young protests. Soo-Kwang doesn't care as he pinches her to get her to give him the remote.

"Go" He tells her as he switches the channel back to the soccer match. Min-young begrudgingly sits back down.

Soo-Kwang almost sits down when he hesitates and goes into the kitchen again. Which is confusing because it looks like everything that is necessary to be out is already on the table in front of everyone. Soo-Kwang comes back with a drink in his hand, as he gets closer I can finally see what it is. It's my favorite drink, a diet coke.

"Kei." He says as he gives it to me and sits down. I take it with a smile.

"Thanks Kwang." I hug his arm, then open my soda.

As the game continues I hear the door open but I have a feeling it's Hae-soo so I don't turn around.

"I'm here. Honey." I hear Hae-soo yell and Choi Ho immediately hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"Unni! Unni!" Min-young jumps up and literally hops over to her, and gives her a hug. I turn around to see them hug. Jae-yul has a surprised look on his face like he can't believe they are friends.

"Hey!" Dong-min yells over their screaming. "Please be quiet! Soccer is on!"

They do quiet down but not completely.

"Come in." Choi Ho tells Jae-yul. Then Choi Ho goes to sit next to Hae-soo and Min-young.

"What are these relationships?" Jae-yul says under his breath, but I still hear him.

"Hmm?" I look at him but he shakes his head and goes into the kitchen.

Soo-Kwang gets up to go into the kitchen but I grab his arm. He looks at me and sees that I don't want to leave so he tugs me so I get up with him. Jae-yul is in the kitchen so Soo-kwang walks towards him while grabbing something to drink on the table in front of Jae-yul. I grab some food from the bowls in front of Jae-yul as well. All of a sudden I hear Soo-Kwang burp and it makes me flinch.

"Why?" I ask Soo-Kwang. He shrugs with a small smile on his face. Jae-yul looks weirded out.

"I won't discriminate you because you have a disability, so don't expect special treatment either." Jae-yul tells Soo-Kwang.

"Those two were a couple before." Soo-Kwang point to Dong-min and Young-jin sitting on the couch. Then he goes into all the relationships that people in the room have had with each other. I don't really care since I've never dated anyone before.

"Kei-Soo is the only pure on here." I hear Soo-Kwang tell Jae-yul.

"Really?" Jae-yul looks at me in surprise. I nod while eating stuff on the table.

"Here…everyone…except Kei-Soo kisses each other…and then just live together…only then can you hang out together?" Jae-yul tries to make sense of how our friends work.

"Well no, since I haven't kissed anyone and I live here." I respond which Soo-Kwang agrees with a nod. I walk back to my seat and Soo-Kwang follows me. We both go back to watching the game. Hae-soo gets up again to get something from the kitchen but no one cares since we are about to score. We do score! Everyone is screaming in joy but Hae-soo comes out of the kitchen looking mad. She grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"What is this?" and "Who is it?" is asked immediately after the TV goes off. Hae-soo doesn't answer just throws the remote on the table. Soo-Kwang asks her why she turned it off but she just turns to look at Choi Ho and Min-young. Uh-oh what did he do.

"Hey." Hae-soo says looking pissed. "did you deep kiss with Choi Ho?" She looks at Min-young.

"Hey, you." Dong-min says to Hae-soo. "Are you crazy?"

"Unni, what are you saying?" Min-young questions but she seems nervous.

"At the talk show, backstage." Hae-soo looks like she is going to slap her. "Huh?"

Everyone is quiet as they wait for someone to say something.

"Uh Hae-soo…what are you saying?" Choi Ho says looking nervous and uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

"Jang Jae-yul says he saw you two kiss." Hae-soo tells him. I look back at him but he looks as shocked as everyone else, so he wasn't expecting this either.

"Um, look, Hae-soo" Choi Ho gets up while talking. "That, uh, that…"

Oh my god, are you serious right now.

"Hey, this bastard." Dong-min yells throwing a pillow at Choi Ho. "He did! He did! If you blabber that means you did. Your acknowledging it you jerk!"

"What are you guys still doing? Hurry and leave!" Dong-min tells the other people excluding the ones that live here and the ones that Hae-soo is yelling at.

"Why do things always happen when I join in?" Young-jin says as she gets up from the couch. "Hey, hey, if you don't have anything to say, run away." She tells Min-young.

Min-young gets up and starts screaming. "That's right! I like Choi Ho!" She screams.

"Hey! Why are you coming clean now?" Young-jin asks her. "Do you want to add more fuel to the fire?" Young-jin starts pulling Min-young away.

"I tried to hold it in as much as I could but I couldn't. I liked him first! He's mine!" Min-young continues screaming.

"Hey, get your priorities straight!" Min-young yells at Choi Ho. He has been silent since Dong-min hit him with a pillow.

"You said that you like me!" Min-young yells at Choi Ho as Young-jin drags her out. Min-young continues to yell at him but he looks scared of Hae-soo as he should be. As the door closes silence engulfs the room again, but it's short lived.

"This jerk!" Soo-Kwang grabs food from the table and throws it at Choi Ho. Soo-Kwang goes over to Choi Ho and kicks him and starts hitting him repeatedly. Hae-soo turns to leave the room and I stand in front of her with a sad smile on my face. I give her a hug as I feel her starting to cry into my shoulder. I pat her back and pull her closer to me in a comforting way. I pull back from hugging her.

"Try and relax upstairs ok?" I hug her again as she nods. Hae-soo goes to her room after that. I watch her go upstairs before turning around to see Soo-Kwang kick Jae-yul. Then Choi Ho punches Soo-Kwang. After that Choi Ho punches Jae-yul. They continue fighting but I just go upstairs to comfort Hae-soo.

Apparently Hae-soo is mad at Jae-yul so everyone in the house leave the room or area that he enters. Like the living room or backyard. It's kind of annoying but I told Hae-soo and Soo-Kwang that I would do it even though it makes me feel bad for Jae-yul.

Like now I'm sitting on the loveseat with Soo-Kwang's legs in my lap watching running man on TV. Hae-soo is sitting in the chair on the other side of the table while Dong-min is sitting on the couch. Jae-yul walks in and stops to see what we are watching. I see him sit down out of the corner of my eye but I'm focused on the TV more since Running man is really funny. Soo-Kwang moves so he is sitting up and his legs are on the floor. He gets up, grabs my wrist and tugs me so I get up and follow him out of the room with Hae-soo. Dong-min doesn't leave right away so Soo-Kwang goes back and gets him to follow us upstairs.

I start to go to my room but Soo-Kwang grabs my arm.

"Are you teaching tomorrow?" He asks me as he lets go of my hands.

"Yes, I have to teach a new student as much as I can on the piano and how to read music for it. My new student doesn't even know anything about music so I'll have to start from the bare minimum, but I'm sure it'll be fun." I respond.

"You must really like kids huh?" He continues. I nod.

"I love the look on their faces when they figure out something I've taught them. The realization that comes across their faces, it feels amazing to be apart of." I kind of rant to him. Soo-Kwang smiles nonetheless.

"Well can I watch?" He looks at me hopefully.

"Sure it'll probably be like it was with Kai."

"Ok then, I'll look forward to it." I just smile say goodnight then head to my room.


End file.
